warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynxfur
'Lynxfur''' is a brown she-cat with emerald green eyes. History In the Legacy Arc The Silver Moon Lynxfur is first mentioned in The Silver Moon in Chapter 4, where Marshpaw is being healed after a border skirmish with ThunderClan. Cherrypaw sees Lynxpaw padding out of the storage cave, with herbs in her mouth, she looked slightly surprised, seeing Cherypaw there, but quickly ignored her and sat beside Marshpaw, chewing up herbs and healing the wounds on her hind leg. It then said that Lynxpaw made Marshpaw do some exercises for her leg and then goes back to the store. She is next seen in Chapter 10, when Cherrypaw runs away and on the way back, when Lakepaw and Marshpaw have found her, Lynxpaw is found wandering out there too, on unknown territory, that doesn't belong to any of the Clans. Lynxpaw comes over to them and angrily tells them about how Flamestar had sent out quite a few patrols to retrieve them. Cherrypaw then scares Lynxpaw by pinning her down after Lynxpaw provokes her by saying stop looking at me, she says she has had warrior training practice too and she unsheathes her claws. She then leaves them alone, and walks off like nothing happened. It is unknown why she was wandering that part of the moor, but it is assumed that either she was collecting herbs or looking for Cherrypaw. Then, at the end of the chapter, Cherrypaw teases Lynxfur, while her legs are healing, about what prey she would like. Cherrypaw asks for a mouse and Lynxfur stomps out the den and comes back with a mouse. Cherrypaw says she wants a rabbit, Lynxfur says if she doesn't take the mouse she can't have anything. Cherrypaw says she is a patient and if she doesn't get a rabbit then she'll most likely tell on her. Lynxfur then rolls her eyes, coming back with a plump juicy, black and white rabbit. Cherrypaw then continues to ask for a white rabbit. Lynxfur then stomps out again, and thrusts it next to Cherrypaw. She asks to get the biggest one. Lynxfur says it is the biggest one she could find. Lakepaw then trots into the den being friendly, and brings her a mouse. Lynxfur is about to protest that she wants a white rabbit, but Cherypaw says thats just what she wanted. Lynxfur then pads away, angrily. The joke continues, and after Lakepaw walks in, he tells Lynxfur that Cherrypaw wanted her to groom him. Lynxfur grudging does so, and when Marshpaw walks in, Lakepaw tells her that. "She really likes me! I'm the most amazing." Marshpaw laughs and leaves, probably and most likely going to hunt with her mentor. At this point, Lynxfur has had enough with the apprentices, and storms out of the den, into camp. A couple of chapters ahead, she also appears briefly, when Skyshine is having her kits and she is at the entrance, letting Gorsecloud in, and reluctantly letting Marshpaw in when Skyshine calls for her. She is also mentioned on the chapter following on, as Skyshine slowly dies, she is seen with Mintleaf, trying in vain to keep her alive, she is seen crying after the incident. The next scene she plays in is Chapter 17 when the flood kills Lynxfur's mentor, Mintleaf, and she is seen grieving for her, and mentions that she was an amazing mentor, and that she "doesn't know what she'll do without her." (Note: For one of the authors, (Cherryfeather/Cherry), this scene was one of very few that I felt any proper sympathy for Lynxfur, it is noted by the narrator that Lynxfur carried Mintleaf's body up all the steep hills WindClan had to climb in order to reach somewhere safe from the flood without hesitation instead of burying her where she died, because Lynxfur wanted to give her a proper burial and sit vigil and grieve for her properly. I thought this was really thoughtful and it really showed how much she cared for her mentor.) In Chapter 20, she appears healing cats in the bushes in the fight for WindClan to be able to stay at the gathering island until the flood dies down. She is seen treating Gorsecloud, and looking after two unspecified kits that were sleeping. She is then seen scolding Dapplestream for fighting while she is pregnant with her kits. She rushes over to Dapplestream and says to her she can't go into battle expecting kits. After some looking at Dapplestream's wounds, Lynxfur says that she is unconscious and gulps. Lynxfur, grabbing her herbs. She is nervously saying they don't know if she will wake up. Fortunately, she does after some time. The chapter then ends on the dramatic cliffhanger if Dapplestream will live or not. The Afterglow of the Sun The Glaze of Stars Category:Medicine Cat Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:The Silver Moon Characters Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:The Legacy Saga